


Punishment

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Dom Aomine Daiki, Light Bondage, M/M, Top Aomine Daiki, sadomasoquismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Aomine gostava de punir Sakurai, simples assim.E talvez Sakurai gostasse de ser punido por ele.





	1. Cadela Desobediente

\- Empine-se mais. - Aomine ordenou com a voz dura, deixando um tapa forte e estalado na nádega esquerda do rapaz a sua frente, com força o bastante para deixar a marca da sua mão na pele branca, o som estalado se espalhando pelo quarto todo.

\- Desculpe-me mestre. - Sakurai pediu suplicante, logo fazendo o que lhe foi ordenando, arrumando-se melhor e empinando sua bunda, ignorando os seus membros trêmulos, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o vibrador dentro de si se mexer, a ponta desse relando na sua próstata.

\- Quieto. - Aomine agora segurava o vibrador com as suas próprias mãos, mantendo-o parado dentro do interior sedento do menor. - Rebole com mais vontade, hoje eu não estou com paciência para as suas gracinhas.

\- S-sim mestre. Me perdoe. - Pediu, quase gemendo, antes de fazer o que lhe foi falado, movendo seus quadril com mais vontade, sua boca se mantendo aberta em ofegos e gemidos mudos a cada vez que a ponta do vibrador - esse ligado na maior velocidade - encostava em sua próstata tão sensível.

\- Não ouse parar sem minha permissão. - Rosnou, ajeitando a cueca apertada de volta no corpo do menor, impedindo que o vibrador grosso saísse de dentro do interior desse.

\- S-sim, senhor.

Aomine saiu de cima da cama de casal, essa onde o mais baixo estava algemado, indo em direção ao seu armário especial, abrindo o mesmo e sorrindo em meio a tantas possibilidades. Seu sub, Sakurai, já estava bem ''preparado'', com uma venda em seus olhos e os pulsos algemados na cabeceira da cama. Nas pernas, algemas que prendia seus tornozelos nas coxas, lhe impedindo de deixar as penas retas, dentro do seu interior um vibrador especial, feito exclusivamente para o seu sub, e no seu pescoço, uma coleira grossa de couro.

Analisou um pouco as possibilidades, sentindo sua ereção pulsar ao pousar seu olhar sobre a grande variedade de chicotes e palmatórias que estavam a sua disposição. Sorrindo, pegou uma palmatória de madeira escura, com o nome do seu garoto gravado na base, com um pouco de força, bateu na sua própria mão com ela. Sorriu, era perfeito.

Antes de voltar para a cama, pegou também um tipo de especial de lubrificante, um que foi comprado especialmente para momentos como aquele.

Ajoelhou-se na cama, colocando um pouco a palmatória de lado, junto ao creme, permitindo-se apreciar a bela visão: Seu submisso estava lindo daquele jeito, a bunda farta bem empinada e as coxas grossas tremendo, as costas curvadas e suadas e os cabelos castanhos grudando na nuca. Uma linda visão.

Excitado, puxou a cueca do outro para baixo, de maneira grosseira, fazendo o menor gemer pela brutalidade. Acariciou a banda anteriormente atingida de maneira lenta, sentindo a pele avermelhada quente contra o seu toque. Com força, deixou mais um tapa na carne macia, escutando um gemido alto e trêmulo ser solto pelo outro.

\- Masoquista de merda. - Aomine rosnou, deixando mais um tapa forte, dessa vez na banda oposta, escutando um "desculpe-me, senhor" ser solto pelo outro, mais choramingando do que dizendo, seu lado sádico se inflando com isso.

Sem se abalar, pegou aquele lubrificante especial em mãos, espalhando pelas suas palmas e levando em direção a derme atingida. De maneira lenta, espalhou por toda a carne das pernas e coxas do menor, esfregando com vontade, sorrindo divertido ao ouvir um arfar alto ser solto pelo outro, já estava fazendo efeito.

\- Tão quente... - Sakurai choramingou baixo, mas alto o bastante para que o maior escutasse, um riso divertido escapando dos seus lábios.

\- Essa é a intenção, minha cadelinha. - Deixou mais um tapa estalado, dessa vez na coxa do menor, escutando gemer ainda mais alto, a sensação de quentura do gel só intensificando tudo.

\- Sabe, minha cadelinha. Você foi um garoto muito mau. - Começou, como quem não quer nada, lentamente passando a palmatória sobre a pele do seu submisso, com deleite vendo-o tremer e gemer curto, como se já soubesse o que lhe esperava. - Eu realmente não gostei do que houve hoje. Você se comportou muito mal. Tsc. Tsc. - Continuou, fazendo o pequeno som de decepção ao final.

\- Senhor, m-me perdoe! - Sakurai implorou alto e trêmulo, gemendo dolorido ao sentir uma palmada forte ser deferido contra a sua pele.

\- Calado, cadela. Eu não lhe dei permissão para falar. - Rosnou, erguendo a palmatória e deixando outro tapa doído na pele alheia, essa já com um tom bonito de rosa. - Você anda muito desobediente para o meu gosto, Sakurai. - Repreendeu, com um tom duro, deixando mais um par de golpes fortes contra as nádegas do garoto.

\- Eu não estou te educando corretamente?! Não estou te punindo o suficiente?! - Quase gritou, em um tom de voz furioso, deixando mais dois pares de golpes fortes na pele macia, a palmatória dura causando um estalo alto ao entrar em contato com a pele alheia. - Me responda, vadia!

\- Me perdoe senhor, m-me perdoe! Por favor... - Implorou, trêmulo, soluçando dolorido com a dor que se alastrou pela sua carne. Suas pernas moles como gelatina, ele estava quase cedendo...

\- Eu devia te colocar na gaiola, assim talvez você aprenda a não me desobedecer. - Grunhiu, jogando a palmatória no outro lado da cama e batendo nas coxas fartas do outro com as próprias mãos, a pele macia já estava vermelha.

\- N-não, por favor, s-senhor, por favor... - Clamou, seu corpo tremendo com a possibilidade de ser preso, só Aomine sabia o quanto ele odiava aquela gaiola. Ele era deixado preso nela por horas, sempre que fazia algo de muito errado. Não podia falar nem ver nada, além de ser suspenso no ar com ela, como um verdadeiro animalzinho desobediente. - Por f-favor, me desculpe... - Soluçou, lágrimas grossas escorrendo e molhando a sua venda escura.

O rosnando que Aomine soltou, foi digno de um lobo. Quase furioso, se ergueu e se foi em direção ao seu armário, o abrindo e respirando fundo, ele puniria aquele menino com força, para ele não desobedecê-lo mais.

Com pressa, pegou uma mordaça, as chaves da algema que prendia o moreno e um item especial, o favorito do Daiki: O cinto de castidade feito especialmente para o seu escravo. Ah, depois dessa punição, esse garoto pensaria duas vezes antes de lhe desafiar.

Jogou os itens na cama, ficando apenas com a pequena chave em mãos. Rudemente, se inclinou sobre o menor e soltou suas mãos das correntes, observando as marcas vermelhas em ambos os pulsos.

\- Se ajoelhe no colchão, mãos atrás do corpo. - Ordenou, recolhendo as algemas e colocando as chaves sobre o criado mudo, não precisaria delas ainda.

Sakurai, como um sub obediente, fez o que lhe foi ordenado, se colocou ajoelhado na cama, sentindo suas pernas doendo pelo tempo em que estava com elas dobradas, mas ele não era nem louco de reclamar.

Ríspido, Aomine encaixou novamente os pulsos do menor nas algemas, deixando-o ajoelhado na cama com os braços presos para trás, percebendo que Sakurai tinha um pouco de dificuldade em se manter equilibrado, ótimo.

\- Abra a boca. - Mandou, sendo prontamente obedecido por Sakurai, esse que abriu a boca de maneira lenta, soluçando quando a mordaça foi posta em sua boca, a bolinha dessa o forçando a permanecer mordendo ela.

\- Assim mesmo, agora abra mais as pernas.

Sakurai obedeceu trêmulo, afastando as coxas e gemendo ao redor da bolinha ao sentir sua ereção malditamente dura ser envolvida pelos dedos longos do seu namorado, o indicador e o polegar apertando a sua cabecinha de uma maneira quase dolorosa.

\- Parece que é só eu tentar fazer um agrado que você me desobedece, não vejo outra opção a não ser te prender de novo. - Suspirou, pegando a gaiolinha em suas mãos, a tirando da sua embalagem.

\- Humm... H-hmmm! - Sakurai grunhiu desesperado, negando freneticamente, ginchando de maneira dolorosa quando sentiu o metal do cinto envolver sua bolas inchadas, longo se acomodando e prendendo também o seu membro duro, apertando-o de maneira quase dolorosa e lhe impedindo de receber qualquer contato direto nele.

\- Olhe só como você fica adorável preso nele, como uma verdadeira cadelinha obediente. - Sussurrou, roçando o seu indicador na única parte livre do aperto do metal, a pele envolta da pequena fenda, o toque nela fazendo Sakurai arquear as costas e soluçar doloroso.

\- Sabe, eu deveria terminar de te punir decentemente, mas infelizmente, por sua culpa, eu tive que deixar os meus sócios esperando lá embaixo. Então, eu vou te deixar aqui, preso e amarrando, enquanto eu termino de resolver os meus assuntos. - Aomine se levantou, ajeitando sua roupa e escondendo o volume indecente no meio das suas pernas. - Você não tem a permissão para gozar, e ai de você se eu escutar qualquer tipo de som vindo daqui da cima. Você me entendeu? - Perguntou, pegando o controle do vibrador longo que estava dentro de Sakurai e ajustando a sua velocidade, de uma maneira que essa fosse se alternando.

Sakurai tremeu e gritou, arqueando as costas e elevando seu quadril, sabendo que não receberia nenhum toque em seu membro.

\- Até daqui uma hora, Sakurai. - Aomine riu antes de sair, o som da porta fazendo Sakurai soluçar alto e doloroso.

 

(Quebra de tempo)

 

Para o bem de Sakurai, Aomine não escutou nenhum mísero barulho durante toda a reunião - essa que foi um sucesso, afinal de contas-, o que lhe deixou estranhamente satisfeito, seu interior se repuxava só de saber que ele tinha conseguido adestrar aquela cadelinha desobediente.

Naquele momento, uma hora depois, Aomine subia as escadas do seu luxuoso apartamento, logo após ter dispensando os seus sócios. Sua gravata estava desarrumada e seu terno largado em algum lugar do apartamento; Seus cabelos azuis sendo bagunçados pela sua mão.

Lentamente, abriu a porta da sua masmorra e acendeu as luzes, grunhindo rouco com a cena que se revelou:

Sakurai estava ali, ainda amarrado e completamente preso. Ele tinha caído para o lado, e estava encolhido na cama com os braços atrás das costas, sem dúvidas em uma posição desconfortável. Seu corpo tremia demasiadamente e espalmava vez ou outra. A mordaça e a venda estavam ensopadas e o da pequena gaiola escorria um rio de pré-gozo, mas Sakurai não tinha gozado nenhuma vez, mesmo que o seu corpo implorasse por isso.

\- Vejo que alguém aqui me obedeceu. - Aomine riu, deixando seus sapatos e meias na porta e retirando sua camisa social, ficando apenas com a calça do mesmo estilo. No momento em que a voz grossa foi ouvida por Sakurai, esse gemeu de maneira dolorosa e se contorceu na cama, soluçando e guinchando a cada vez que sentia o vibrador grosso relar na sua próstata já tão machucada. Ele não aguentava mais.

\- Hey Hey, calma. - Aomine riu, pegando aquela chavezinha e soltando Sakurai do apertou em seus pulsos, esse que, assim que sentiu o pressão na sua pele diminuir, simplesmente se deitou de maneira correta na cama, tremendo ainda mais, sem conseguir dar nenhum outro movimento.

Sakurai soluçou por trás da mordaça quando foi deitado de bruços na cama, seus olhos fracos se arregalando atrás da venda ao sentir duas mãos fortes agarrando suas nádegas machucadas, o toque firme lhe fazendo espalmar por trás do cinto.

\- Isso é muito para você? - Aomine perguntou, aumentando o ritmo do vibrador e empurrando para dentro do sub com força, sentido-o arquejar por conta do ato.

Sakurai ginchou desesperado, afirmando freneticamente com a cabeça, seu corpo implorando pelo orgasmo que nunca vinha.

\- Você quer que eu tire a mordaça de você? - Perguntou, recebendo outra afirmação desesperada, o corpo trêmulo se contorcendo abaixo de si.

\- Pois bem, eu vou tirar essa mordaça e essa venda de você, mas não pense que a punição acabou. - Grunhiu, logo tirando os itens relatados, um "obrigado, senhor" sendo sussurrado de maneira fraca.

\- Você sabe o motivo de estar sendo punido assim, não sabe? - Aomine perguntou, recebido um assentir fraco. - Me responda com palavras.

\- Sim senhor. - Sussurrou, com a voz trêmula e rouca, suas mãos agarrando o tecido da cama abaixo de si com força.

\- E qual é o motivo? Me responda com palavras. - Perguntou, puxando Sakurai pelos cabelos e o colocando ajoelhando de costas para si, as costas suadas contra o seu peito firme.

\- Eu desobedeci as s-suas regras, s-senhor!

\- Exatamente, e você sabe com eu odeio quando você me desobedece. - Deixou um beijo na nuca molhada, logo em cima da coleira de couro.

\- Me perdoe, s-senhor! - Soluçou, lágrimas grossas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas coradas.

\- Você vai me obedecer a partir de agora, Sakurai? Ou vai continuar quebrando o meu coração com a sua desobediência?

\- Eu vou o-obedecer, e-eu juro, senhor! - Soluçou dolorido.

\- Bom garoto. Meu bom garoto. - Aomine sussurrou de maneira lenta, roçando seus lábios no ombro desnudo de Sakurai.

\- Eu vou te deixar gozar agora, tudo bem, meu menino? Mas ainda vai ficar de castigo. Vai ficar com o seu cinto por mais uma semana. - O Daiki sussurrou, empurrando o menor em direção a cama. - Me entendeu?

\- Sim senhor! - Grunhiu alto, tremendo e gemendo ao sentir o vibrador longo ser retirado de dentro de si, sua entrada se contraindo toda com o desejo de voltar a ser preenchida.

\- S-senhor! Por favor, eu preciso... Por favor. - Sakurai implorou, arfando como um cachorrinho carente ao sentir o vibrador longo ser inserido de novo dentro de si, tocando seu pontinho sensível e lhe fazendo arquear as costas de maneira manhosa, seu dedos do pé se apertando.

\- Calminha aí, meu cachorrinho. Seu mestre vai te fazer sentir bem. - Aomine selou uma da bandas de sua bunda, antes de mordiscar a pele rosada, quase que com carinho.

De maneira lenta, Aomine começou a mover o vibrador grosso, a medida que acariciava as bolinhas inchadas do menor de maneira lenta, sentindo tremer contra o seu toque, um gemido trêmulo e necessitado saindo dos seus lábios.

\- Você tem a minha permissão para gozar. Ande logo. - Aomine sussurrou grosseiro, apertando as bolas de maneira firme e mantendo o brinquedo adulto o mais fundo possível dentro do interior apertado.

Com aqueles rudes toques, não demorou praticamente nada para que Sakurai gozasse, de maneira fraca e sôfrega, seu corpo tremendo e baba escorrendo para fora de sua boca, a medida que a sua porra sujava o tecido da cama abaixo de si de maneira lenta.

\- Bom menino. Como se diz, Sakurai? - Retirou o brinquedo de dentro dele, o jogando para algum lugar do quarto preto e vermelho.

\- Obrigado, senhor. Muito obrigado. - Sussurrou baixinho, quase ronronando como um gatinho ao sentir a sua pele já tão atingida sendo acariciada de maneira doce.

\- Agora fique quietinho na cama, eu ainda estou muito excitado, e vou foder essas suas lindas coxas para me aliviar, certo? - Sussurrou a medida que empinava um pouco mais o quadril de Sakurai, colocando um travesseiro fofo por baixo. Ele estavam tão molinho...

\- Sim senhor. Use meu corpo como o senhor bem entender. - Suspirou, obediente que só ele, nem parecia o mesmo menino que tinha lhe desobedecido de maneira tão drástica. Nada que uma punição bem feita não resolvesse.

\- Boa resposta, menino. Uma resposta muito boa. - Melecou ainda mais as coxas de Sakurai com aquele mesmo lubrificante de antes, lembra? Aquele que deixava a pele quente.

Grunhindo, ajeitou-se e penetrou o seu pau pelo meio das coxas, roçando-se na carne quente e fodendo as belas pernas do seu menino.

Sakurai, ao sentir aquele toque tão sujo em si, apenas suspirou baixinho, deitando sua cabeça nos braços e fechando os olhos de maneira calma, seu corpo todo relaxado e quente, como só uma boa punição conseguia lhe deixar.

\- Isso mesmo, fique bem quietinho. Que coxas mais gostosas que você tem, Sakurai. - Aomine gemeu em algo e bom som, completamente deleitoso, apertando o quadril macio e ondulando seu próprio de maneira lenta, nem parecendo o mesmo cara puto de uma hora atrás.

\- Senhor, me perdoe senhor, me desculpe por desobedecer você. - Sakurai sussurrou arrependido, suspirando de maneira fraca e dificultosa ao sentir um carinho calmo no seu quadril. Eram tão raras as vezes em que Aomine era carinhoso com ele...

\- Eu lhe perdôo, Sakurai. Mas não quero que isso se repita, eu odeio quando você me desobedece. - Sussurrou - Você não vai fazer isso denovo, não é? Meu bom sub. - Grunhiu, sentindo-se perto do seu orgasmo, Sakurai realmente tinha umas lindas coxas.

\- Eu não vou senhor, eu juro. - Respondeu obediente, erguendo mais o seu quadril, já sabendo que o seu senhor estava perto do seu épice. Sakurai queria ser bom para ele.

\- Muito bom, meu garoto. Muito bom mesmo. - Grunhiu, roçando-se mais uma vez antes de gozar em jatos longos na pele rosada do menor, Sakurai deixando um pequeno gemido escapar de seus lábios.

 

Oh, só talvez Sakurai não tenha sido 100% sincero com sua promessa, afinal, ele adorava receber uma boa punição, tanto quanto seu dom gostava de puní-lo.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine gostava de punir Sakurai, simples assim. 
> 
> E talvez Sakurai gostasse de ser punido por ele.

Sakurai não soube explicar a sensação magnífica que lhe atingiu assim que ele gozou. Foi uma coisa mágica, seu corpo instantaneamente relaxou e sua mente entrou em um quase transe, quase como em um subspace, quase...

Ó, eram tão raras as vezes em que ele se sentia daquele jeito após uma punição, talvez seja por isso que Sakurai sempre estivesse atrás delas.

Ele ainda sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor, a prova disso sendo a reação que ele teve a simples menção do seu mestre de lhe foder as suas coxas. Não estranhem, Sakurai adorava agradar ao seu senhor, adorava, mas sempre após uma punição daquele escala, seu corpo entrava em colapso e ele só conseguia chorar e chorar, era quase uma surpresa isso não estar acontecendo daquela vez.

Talvez aqueles poucos e pequenos toques um pouco mais carinhosos de Aomine tiveram algum efeito nisso.

Sabe, Aomine não fazia o estilo de Dom carinhoso, ele era sempre tão bruto, e nunca pediria a "permissão" do seu sub em uma punição, nunca. 

Sakurai gostava tanto quando ele era carinhoso com ele.

Talvez esse fosse por isso, que naquele momento, enquanto ele tinha suas coxas sendo fodidas daquele maneira, ele não chorava nem reclamava, apenas se deixava levar, tremendo de levinho e quase dormindo contra o travesseiro macio. 

Ó céus, ele estava se sentindo tão, tão malditamente bem.

Sua mente turva não se focava em nada no momento, mas conseguiu prestar atenção em um gemido especialmente prazeroso do seu mestre, a medida que ele sentia o esperma grosso desse sendo despejado nas bandas de sua bunda, em um quase carinho erótico.

Tão bem como sentiu o gozo cair em si, sentiu-se sendo pego no colo por Aomine, alguns minutos depois, e sua única reação foi fechar os olhos e se deixar ser erguido por esse, os braços malhados lhe sustentando tão bem.

\- Sakurai. Hey Sakurai. - O rapaz escutou a voz do seu mestre lhe chamando e piscou preguiçoso, antes de lhe responder com a voz fraca.

\- Eu estou aqui, senhor. 

\- O que houve com você? Hmm? Você ficou um pouco relaxado demais, não acha? - Sorriu, vendo um rubor tímido brotar no rosto de Sakurai.

\- Eu não sei, senhor. Só que... é tão bom. - Fechou os olhos, aconchegando-se no maior, seu tom de voz soando manhoso e baixinho. 

om o corpo fraco e lutando para manter-se concentrado, Sakurai sentiu os passos lentos do seu senhor lhe levando para algum lugar, sorrindo internamente ao perceber que eles estavam saído da masmorra e seu mestre provavelmente estava lhe levando para o banheiro.

Seu senhor iria cuidar de si após essa punição, isso era tão bom! Só Aomine sabia o quanto o seu submisso gostava de cuidados após uma sessão, e era por isso que ele fazia questão de cuidar do seu garoto sempre, esse era o seu dever, afinal.

Ó, esses anos fizeram muito bem á Aomine. Ele não era mais o adolescente irônico e esnobe que faltava aos treinos e jogos por tédio. Ele tinha amadurecido tanto, e naquele momento, era um adulto responsável. Quem poderia sequer imaginar que anos depois, Sakurai se submeteria a alguém que adorava lhe zoar, como Aomine fazia? O Ryo não poderia imaginar. 

Foi assim, perdido em meio aos pensamentos, que Sakurai foi colocado na grande banheira de luxo, a água quentinha entrando em contato com a sua pele machucada e lhe fazendo gemer baixinho, a quentura da água lhe fazendo seu corpo relaxar instantaneamente. 

Ele estava tão calminho que mal percebeu a aproximação do seu mestre, só notando-o quando esse também entrou na banheira grande, segundos antes de Sakurai ser colocado no colo desse, em cima das coxas grossas. 

\- Hey Sakurai. Hey. - Aomine chamou novamente, dessa vez tocando o rosto do menor com a ponta dos dedos. 

\- Sim, senhor. O que foi? - Sakurai perguntou, com a voz fraca, os olhos semi abertos. 

\- Você vai me explicar o que está acontecendo com você ou não? Você está tão molinho e relaxado. - Aomine observou, esfregando uma esponja com sabonete na área das coxas de Sakurai, bem lentamente.

\- Eu não sei, eu acho que... - Sakurai pensou um pouquinho. - Acho que eu quase entrei no subspace, mas eu não sei. - Piscou confuso no fim da frase, escutando um riso divertido por parte de Aomine. 

\- No subspace? Isso não é uma coisa que se acontece todo dia. - Riu. - Acho que alguém gostou um pouco demais dessa punição. - Observou, com um tom um pouco sério demais, causando um engolimento a seco por parte do menor dali.

\- E-eu não.. eu só... - Sakurai tremeu, a boca seca. Sem pensar, tentou se afastar, visivelmente confuso, seu corpo tremendo por algum motivo que ele não fazia ideia.

\- Shiii, hey, calma. Quieto. - Aomine sussurrou. - Eu te dou uma chance de se explicar, certo? Como isso aconteceu? 

\- Eu acho que a culpa é do senhor. - Respondeu baixinho. - O-o senhor foi um pouco mais carinhoso comigo depois da tortura? Pediu minha permissão e me acariciou. Eu acho que isso me afetou muito? - Mais perguntou do que disse, encarando o seu mestre com os olhinhos quase marejados, como uma criancinha que tinha que explicar sua travessura.

\- Então quer dizer que você ficou todo molinho assim por causa de alguns carinhos depois de gozar? Interessante... - Aomine sussurrou, agora passando com a esponja pelas costas de Sakurai, acariciando a pele lisa com ela. 

\- Eu acho que sim. Sabe, o senhor não costuma ser carinhoso assim comigo, então eu... Eu gostei mais. - Sakurai sussurrou, quase envergonhado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do seu senhor e fechando os olhos, tremendo de maneira mínima ao sentir a esponja passar pela sua derme machucada. 

\- Você é tão malditamente manhoso e carente, Sakurai. Não sei o motivo d'eu estar surpreso. - Aomine riu, de maneira calma, esfregando toda a extensão da área das coxas e bunda do menor, alheio aos machucados que tomavam conta da pele, seria bom passar uma pomada ali depois. 

\- Me desculpe senhor, eu não faço mais. Eu prometo. - Desculpou-se novamente, em um ato quase típico dele.

\- Lembra-se do nosso combinado? Que sempre após uma punição você seria perdoado? Independente do que você tenha feito. - Selou rapidamente a pele do pescoço alheio, antes de ajeitá-lo de uma maneira mais confortável em seu colo. - Mas eu acho que isso já é um hábito antigo seu, não é? Cogumelo da desculpa. - Sussurrou a última parte em um tom de voz quase brincalhão, relembrando o pequeno apelido que Sakurai tinha ganhado há alguns anos. 

Sakurai riu contido com a brincadeira, antes de fechar os olhos mais uma vez e se permitir relaxar contra o toque firme do seu senhor, seus olhos pesando de sono.

Sakurai não soube explicar o tempo que ficou ali, quase dormindo e submisso aos carinhos do seu senhor mas, quando percebeu, estava limpo, seco e deitado na grande cama do quarto do casal, de bruços.

Atrás de si, quieto, seu senhor - já vestido - passava algum tipo de pomada cicatrizante por toda a pele machucada, vez ou outra acariciando algum hematoma mais aparente, a pele de Sakurai machucava tão facilmente. 

Sakurai suspirou e tremeu baixinho ao ser virado de barriga para cima, se arrepiando todo ao notar o que seu senhor ia fazer: de maneira lenta, ele despejou um óleo específico por dentro do cinto de Sakurai, lhe fazendo arrepiar todo com a frieza do gel. Sakurai sabia o motivo do uso do óleo, ele era feito para que a pele encoberta não ficasse ferida com o atrito do metal e, mesmo que fosse um pouco difícil de ser aplicado, seu mestre nunca esquecia desse ato importante. 

Quando ele terminou aquilo também, vestiu Sakurai com apenas um cueca, daquelas quase femininas, que não chegavam a se agarrar na bunda, perfeita para quando seu sub tinha a derme machucada.

Depois, deitou-se junto a Sakurai, com esse deitado por cima do seu peito, um de seus braços o mantendo próximo a si, enquanto o outro lhe cobria com uma coberta qualquer. Sakurai tinha recebido sua punição bem, nada mais justo do que deixá-lo dormir consigo, do jeitinho que o menor mais gostava.

\- Senhor? - Sakurai chamou, sonolento, aconchegando-se no seu mestre, o calor gostoso da pele dele lhe fazendo fechar os olhos, manhoso.

\- Sim? - Aomine perguntou, visivelmente com sono, o tom de voz saindo preguiçoso demais, de um jeito quase típico dele. 

\- Eu te amo. - Confessou e, em um ato rápido, selou rapidamente a bochecha do maior, escutando rir anasaladamente, divertido. 

\- Eu também amo você, cadelinha. - Virou o rosto e selou rapidamente os lábios inchadinhos, fazendo Sakurai rir envergonhado, seu coração batendo apaixonado contra o seu peito. 

É, Sakurai estava realmente pensando em cumprir a sua promessa, ele não queria desobedecer aquele homem. Não queria mesmo.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Vamo bater uns papos? 
> 
> Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo sim

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Punishment (Exo Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253194) by [Lan_ChanHy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy)




End file.
